El mejor de todos
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: es el cumpleaños 108 de Edward, todos lo quieren celebrar, pero el no, alguien lo convence de una forma extraña, muchos regalos -raros y tiernos- y ¿un pastel para vampiros?, pesimo summary, muy gracioso! plis entren!


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la idea principal me la dio vampiricullen, yo solamente la escribí, agregué cosas y publiqué.

el mejor de todos

**20 junio 09 **

**EPOV**

Otra vez este día. Si, el 20 de junio, para muchos es un día normal, para otros (como yo) desearíamos que fuera un día normal, y para otros (Mi familia) era el día del cumpleaños de Edward.

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que Bella y yo nos parecemos en esto, odiamos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños.

Nessie ya había cumplido 2 años, este septiembre cumpliría tres, y ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de diez u once años, pero tenía la mente de una de 20, "Que rápido crecen lo hijos." cuanta razón tenía esa frase humana, mas si tu hija es una semi-vampiro.

Me preguntaba que irían a hacer, todos habían estado con los pensamientos bloqueados desde la semana pasada. Y ahora no se les podía escapar nada, o mas bien, no necesitaban ni siquiera esconder sus pensamientos gracias al, maravilloso, poder de mi esposa.

Aunque yo sabía que me negaría a salir de esta cabañ- digo, casa, hasta el 21 de junio, así no me podrían celebrar nada. Ellos fueron los que me sacaron a patadas -literalmente- ayer, así que no regresaría hoy.

En ese momento, una semi-vampira, dos licántropos y 7 vampiros entraron a la pequeña sala, (Ni yo sabía como cabían) diciendo "¡Feliz cumpleaños!".

Me miraban con una gran sonrisa al principio, pero unos momentos después una duendecillo se puso seria y le susurró algo que ni yo alcancé a escuchar a Jacob, Emmett, Nessie y Bella, antes de que todos los demás salieran.

"Oye, Ed, ¿que se siente cumplir 108 años?" dijo Jacob.

"Si, ya estas bieeeeeeeen viejo." dijo Emmett carcajeándose con Jake.

"Pero muy bien conservado, no te preocupes amor." dijo mi amada esposa.

"Papi, si vas a venir con nosotros, ¿verdad?" no, ni siquiera con los encantos de mi preciosa hija me iban a convencer, así que cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

"Vaya, los vampiros celebrando sus cumpleaños, es bastante extraño, además con tantos años, debe de ser algo aburrido, ¿no viejo?" volvió a decir Jacob.

"Cierra el hocico, recuerda que soy tu -lamentablemente- futuro suegro, así que tengo poder sobre ti." dije apretando el puente de mi nariz, eso funciono, pues se calló.

"Oh, vamos Eddie, no seas tan aguado. Ni que fueras humano, sigues con la piel firme, no colgada, tienes que aprovecharlo." dijo Emmett, otra vez se carcajearon ambos, aunque esta vez el chucho intento disimularlo un poco.

"Porfis, papi." seguramente si abría los ojos en ese momento, caería rendido a los encantos de esa pequeña, pero no, debía ser fuerte, como lo fui cuando conocí a Bella.

Sentí como los pasos de Bella se acercaban a mi, cuando estuvo a mi lado se inclino y me susurró. "Si te portas bien hoy, vas a tener unas sorpresitas en la noche." dijo lenta y sensualmente. A eso no me iba a poder negar, por más que quisiera.

"Muy bien…. ¿cuando nos vamos?" dije abriendo los ojos, todos tenían una gran sonrisa burlona, especialmente los dos tontos mas tontos. (Emmett y Jacob)

"Te tiene controlado." dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Aja, ¿y a ti que Emmett? ¿Tu controlas a Rose? Si como no, y tu espera chucho, ya verás como te va a ir, créeme que a ellas se les adapta el 'de tal palo, tal astilla x2.' así que, prepárate y no te vayas a quejar." dije cargando a mi hija.

-¡Gracias hermanito! Sabía que no te podrías negar a Bella- escuché los pensamientos de Alice, pero luego se volvieron a bloquear.

Agh, cuando necesitaba escucharlos no podía, y cuando pensaban cosas aburridas o asquerosas, ahí estaban, persiguiéndome.

"Bueno, tía Allie la verdad no nos dijo mucho, solo que te lleváramos a abrir tus regalos." dijo mi pequeña.

"Mmm, de acuerdo, vamos entonces." dije resignándome, si no podías contra ellos, úneteles.

Llegamos a la casa unos minutos después. Habían varias decoraciones en la sala, serpentinas y velas de todos los tonos de azul por todos lados y un muy pequeño pastel sobre una mesa con un mantel azul, supuse que solo para Jacob y Seth, aunque tal vez Nessie querría probar.

En la mesita también habían algunas cajas envueltas en papel plateado. Eran unas… 7 o 8.

Todos estaban esparcidos y sonreían de nuevo, Alice con una emocionada, Carlisle y Esme con unas muy paternales, y Seth y Rose con unas burlonas. A todos se las regrese con un poco de esfuerzo, no estaba nada feliz.

"Bueno, me alegra que hayas decidido venir." dijo Alice, "Y ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Abrir los regalos?"

"Esta bien." dije encogiéndome de hombros, de fondo estaba una canción de piano, supuse que tocada por mi.

"¡Entonces los abriremos por orden alfabético!" chilló Alice eufórica.

"Para que el tuyo sea primero, ¿cierto?" dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

"Exacto." dijo Alice volteando a la mesa para agarrar una caja.

Todos nos sentamos en los sillones, yo estaba en uno de los individuales, Bella estaba en el reposa-brazos del mismo con Nessie en su regazo.

"Espero que te guste, lo usaras pronto." dijo Alice poniendo la caja en mi regazo, no era muy grande la verdad, parecía una caja de… ropa.

Mire a Alice con una ceja alzada antes de abrirlo, era un traje de Beis-Ball, los pantalones, la camisa y la gorra, también venía una pelota con mi nombre y el de Bella grabado.

"Gracias, Alice." dije con una sonrisa. "Si lo voy a usar."

"Me alegra que te haya gustado." dijo dando saltitos. "Ahora, ¿quién sigue? ¿Bella?"

Se levantó y agarro un sobre de la mesa y me lo dio. Le pregunté con la mirada si podía abrirlo, me sonrió diciendo que si, rasgué el papel para encontrar una hoja azul rey con las letras plateadas y muchas decoraciones que decía…

Cupón para una noche MUY apasionada con Isabella Marie Cullen completamente gratis, en el plan viene lo que quiera, en serio, disfraces, lencería sexy, juguetes, etc. Válido hasta el 20 de julio.

La verdad me quedé con la boca abierta. Todos (excepto Bella que se veía muy divertida y Alice) tenían una cara de 'que le pasa?' pero en serio me había quedado sin habla.

"Y ¿Qué es?" pregunto Seth entrecerrando los ojos.

"No les va a decir." dijo Alice, "El siguiente es… Carlisle."

"Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero… espero que te guste." dijo mi padre yendo a la mesa para agarrar otra caja y pasármela.

Le sonreí antes de abrirla con cuidado. Adentro venía una especie de cuaderno con pasta dura negra que decía 'Edward Anthony M. C.' con letras muy elegantes y un lapicero, -también muy elegante- estaba amarrado con una liga.

Lo abrí y vi que era un cuaderno de partituras. En las primeras venía ya escrita la 'canción de Esme' -así venía el titulo con las letras elegantes-. Y en las siguientes la 'nana de Bella' y después la 'nana de Nessie' después, venían las partituras en blanco para escribir sobre ellas.

"Gracias, Carlisle. Esto también lo voy a usar mucho." dije levantándome para darle un abrazo.

"De nada, hijo." dijo palmeando mi espalda.

"Si, si, mucho amor familiar, ¿quién sigue?" Alice, tan impaciente como siempre.

"Creo que yo." dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Iba a ser algo vergonzoso, estaba seguro. Especialmente después de que vi a Rose rodar los ojos con una sonrisita en la cara y a Alice abrir la boca.

Emmett se levantó por la caja más grande, y me la pasó. Tenía una pequeña tarjetita junto al moño azul. Decia: _espero que lo disfruten, es parte del regalo de Bells, con mucho cariño, Emmett. Muajajaja._

Oh. No.

Lo empecé a abrir, seguramente tenía una cara muy graciosa de miedo, pues los licántropos, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se estaban carcajeando. Volteé a ver a Bella, ella también tenía una sonrisa, aunque estaba con una mano cerca de los ojos de Nessie, supuse que por si era necesario taparle los ojos.

La termine de abrir rápidamente, al mal paso darle prisa, ¿cierto? Y lo que encontré fue exactamente lo que esperaba. Adentro estaba un grueso libro, con el titulo de _Kamasutra. _y a los lados habían muchas cosas extrañas, supuse que serían juguetes sexuales.

Si me hubiera podido sonrojar, lo habría hecho. Por lo menos yo no lo había tenido que conseguir. Emmett empezó a reír aún mas cuando cerré rápidamente la caja.

"De nada, hermano." dijo, como si yo le hubiera dicho algo.

"Pobre Eddie, lo molestan demasiado." dijo Jasper, para molestarme más, lo mire con una mirada asesina al igual que a Emmett, eso -gracias al cielo- los dejo calladitos.

"Si, pobre… Ahora sigue… Esme." dijo Alice rodando los ojos, mínimo no me hizo pasar mucha mas vergüenza.

Mi madre se acercó a mi con una caja no muy grande. Me besó la frente y me sonrio antes de regresar a su asiento.

Abrí la caja con más entusiasmo, no podía ser nada malo. Adentro había un álbum, con fotos mías y de Bella cuando aún era humana, de Nessie desde su primer día de vida y de los tres hasta el día de hoy, pero aun así tenía algunas hojas vacías. Y también había un pequeño sobre con tres boletos de avión hacia 'Río de Janeiro' (Para ir a Isla Esme) para mi, Bella y Nessie.

"Gracias, mamá." dije, sabía cuanto se emocionaba cuando le decíamos así. "Me encanto." dije levantándome para darle un abrazo.

"Oye, ¿por que solo a ellos les das abrazo?" pregunto Emmett.

"Por que ellos me dieron cosas normales." respondí sacándole la lengua, el me regreso el gesto.

"No, que maduros son." dijo Jacob.

"Si, tienen como un siglo de vida y siguen como niñitos." dijo Seth riéndose.

"Si, pero así los queremos." dijo Esme. "Son mis niños."

"Pero para eso está Nessie." dijo Jasper.

"No importa, siguen siendo como nuestros niños." dijo Carlisle.

"¡Ya!" gritó Alice. "El siguiente."

"Tranquila Alice, no se va a ir nadie todavía." dijo Bella.

"Pero yo quiero ver que mas le regalan a mi papi."

"Yo no." murmuré.

"Vamos Edward, no seas aguado." dijo Rosalie.

"¡Esa es mi mujer!" grito Emmett antes de ir a abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente.

"Bueno, si, ya vimos que piensan igual por que dicen lo mismo, pero hay niños presentes." dijo Jasper.

"El. Siguiente." dijo Alice con una cara que daba miedo.

"Es Jacob. Vas, dale un regalo al suegrito." lo molestó Seth soltando una carcajada.

El aludido se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa, agarró una pequeña y me la pasó.

"Espero que te guste. La verdad no sabía bien que regalarte, así que…" dijo con una sonrisa sincera, se la regresé. Ya no me costaba tanto como antes.

Abrí la caja y encontré un llavero de madera, era un conejito, una oveja y un león (Nessie, Bella y yo). Sonreí y subí la vista para mirar a Jacob.

"Gracias, lo hiciste tu, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo el lobo de Bella?." pregunté.

"Si, es como un don." respondió riendo, me levanté y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, el me las regresó y nos volvimos a sentar.

"¿Quién sigue? ¿Jazz?" dijo Alice jalando la mano de su esposo para que se levantara.

Se levantó y agarró una GRAN caja, creo que la mas grande. "Se que no es la gran cosa, pero se me hizo lo mejor que te puedo dar."

"Con ese tamaño, y ¿dices que no es la gran cosa?" dije con humor, me pare para que no lo tuviera que cargar tanto, aunque eso no era un problema.

Empecé a romper el papel, me sentía como un niño pequeño en navidad pues estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Era una caja de un piano eléctrico **(a/n, ya saben, sintetizador, teclado, keyboard, yo tengo uno xD, en mi perfil pondré las fotos de algunos de los regalos, ahí estará el piano eléctrico.)**

"Vaya, gracias Jasper." dije levantándome para darle unas palmadas que el me regreso.

"De nada, es para su cabañ- digo casa" dijo corrigiéndose, si Bella nos escuchaba decirle cabaña a la 'casa' nos mataba. "Por que así le podrías tocar a Nessie y a Bella sus nanas."

"Si, gracias en serio." dije cuando ambos nos sentamos.

"Bueno, ¿Quién sigue? ¿Nessie?" dijo Esme.

"¡Esme! Yo soy la que los estaba nombrando" se quejó Alice.

"Ya no te quejes duende." dijo Emmett.

"No le digas así." le grito Jasper.

"¡Ya! Tranquilos, no quiero peleas." dijo Carlisle.

"Bueno, ya, el siguiente…" dijo Rosalie.

"Por favor, apúrense, ya quiero comer." dijo Seth.

"Como siempre." dijo con diversión Bella.

"Oye, así somos." dijo Jacob.

"¿Ya le puedo dar mi regalo a mi papa?" pregunto mi princesa, se veía frustrada, y eso me hizo sonreír.

"Claro que si, cariño." le dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Pero no tenías que darme nada." le dije. "Con que estés aquí es suficiente."

"Ya lo se, pero quería darte algo." dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Sacó una gran, y no exagero, una en serio GRAN, tarjeta. Decía 'Feliz cumpleaños 108 papi!' (como todo) el papel era azul con las letras plateadas y muchas decoraciones, estaba muy bien hecha, dentro venía una carta.

_PAPA:_

_Por ser hoy tu cumpleaños entré a un lugar a buscarte un regalo, quizás seria una camisa, unos shorts, una loción...no lo sabia, solo sabia que quería algo especial, de pronto vino a mi mente todo lo que vales para mi y me di cuenta que lo que había en ese lugar era muy poco para ti. Fue entonces cuando pensé que el mejor regalo que podía darte era decirte cuanto te quiero._

_Por eso hoy mi regalo no lo busque en una tienda, sino en mi corazón y mira todo lo que encontré en el, para ti. Primeramente vi. Que hay una admiración muy grande por ti papa, porque has sido un gran padre, y un buen amigo también. Igual vi, un enorme agradecimiento, no solo por darme la vida, si no porque me has dado muchos de los mejores recuerdos que tengo hasta ahora._

_Siempre has estado cerca para ayudarme cuando he necesitado, eres muy bueno. _

_Me has dado mucho papi y yo te he devuelto tan poco, por eso hoy quiero devolverte aunque sea un poquito de esos momentos que tú me has regalado._

_Papá, no se si yo lo merezca, pero cierto es que me toco el mejor PAPA._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_TE QUIERE MUCHO TU HIJA_

_RENESMEÉ_

Si pudiera llorar, en ese momento me habría salido una lagrima. Bajé la tarjeta y volteé a ver a mi hija con una gran sonrisa. Me levanté y la cargué, le di un millón de besos -literalmente- y le susurré. "Gracias, Nessie. Me encantó, estoy seguro de que es el mejor regalo de todos."

Ella me sonrió y dijo "De nada, papi. Y la hice yo solita."

"Te quedo muy bien, mi amor."

Gracias al cielo nadie había interrumpido, ni siquiera Emmett, hasta que Bella se acercó y le dio un beso a Nessie en la frente y uno a mi en la mejilla.

"Aww, que tiernos." dijo Esme.

"Si, ¿Qué dice la tarjeta?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Cosas muy bonitas." respondió Nessie.

"¿La podemos leer?" preguntó Jacob.

"Luego, mejor prosigamos con los regalos." dijo Carlisle.

"¡Si! ¡Tu si me entiendes!" chilló Alice emocionada.

"Tranquila, amor. ¿Quién sigue?" dijo Jasper.

"La mujer más hermosa y sexy del universo." dijo Emmett.

"Para ti…" dijo Carlisle. "Para mi es Esme."

"Y para mi Alice." dijo Jasper.

"Y para mi, obviamente Bella." dije.

"De acuerdo, me alegra que todos sepan quien es la mujer mas hermosa y sexy para cada uno, pero no quiero ninguna pelea. Ahora, ¿Podemos seguir?" preguntó Alice.

"Sip, voy yo." dijo Rosalie. "Tendrías que salir para ver tus regalos, pero ya los verás, les puse partes nuevas y pintura nueva a tus coches y les hice el servicio completo. También a los coches de Bella." dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias, Rose. ¿Estaban tan mal?" pregunté.

"No, pero ya tenían muchos kilómetros." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Gracias." dije de nuevo, aunque no lo demostráramos, si nos queríamos, y con esas pocas muestras de afecto lo decíamos todo. No necesitábamos más.

"Y yo soy el último." dijo Seth tomando la última caja, era bastante grande. "Ya sé que no es la gran cosa, pero en serio no tenía idea de que te podría regalar. Y además, es parte del regalo de Bella" dijo susurrando lo último.

Eso lo tome con una advertencia de que lo abriera con cuidado, o alguien lo podría ver. "Gracias." dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Abrí al caja, y adentro habían muchos juegos de lencería -para Bella- y disfraces, supongo que esos eran para los dos.

"Gracias, Seth." dije riéndome.

"De nada. disfrútalos." dijo riendo conmigo.

"Bueno, ya que terminamos con los regalos… es hora del pastel." dijo Alice dando saltitos.

"Alice, ¿para que un pastel si el cumpleañero no va a poder comerlo?" preguntó Jasper.

"No digas nada Jazz, ¡Nosotros si queremos!" se quejó Seth.

"Y aparte así vamos a poder hacer que Nessie pruebe." dijo Jacob.

"Y, ¿Quién dice que es un pastel común?" volvió a decir Alice, antes de salir al bosque.

"Mi amor." dije

"¿Si?" dijo Bella.

"En momentos como este, odio tu escudo." dije mirando por donde se habíha ido Alice. Ella solo sonrió.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emmett. El muy idiota no había entendido.

"Rosalie, le puedes dar un zape, ¿por favor?" pidió Bella. Yo le sonreí, que mujer.

"Pero, ¿por qu- ouch, amor, no creí que le fueras a hacer caso." dijo Emmett. "¿Por qué no me quieren explicar?"

"Ay, Emmett. Es por que por el escudo de Bella no puede leer nuestros pensamientos." explicó Esme, con un tono maternal, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de dos años.

"Oh.. Pero de todas formas, Alice podría bloquear sus pensamientos, ¿no?" volvio a decir Emmett.

"Si, pero sin el escudo sería mas fácil que se le escapara algo." respondí yo, en ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos algo extraños y que algo se movía entre los arbustos.

"¿Tía Alice?" preguntó Nessie. Todos veíamos a los arbustos con -supongo- caras de confusión.

En eso salió Alice con un venado bastante grande, y el venado tenía….. ¿una vela en la cabeza?

"Alice…. Que. Es. Eso." pregunté.

"Ah.. Es tu pastel, el de los licántropos y Nessie está en la cocina." dijo sonriendo.

"Y yo que creía que no estabas TAN loca." dijo Seth viendo a Alice con cara de miedo.

"Ya dejen de decir tonterías y Edward." dijo señalandome. "Ven a apagar la vela y a morder a tu pastel."

Me acerqué bastante divertido hacia donde estaba Alice, todos se encojieron de hombros y empezaron a cantar. _'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Edward, Happy Birthday to youuuuu!!!!'_

Apagué la velita y Alice soltó al venado, y él -o ella- intentó escapar, en vano claro. Lo agarré y lo mordí.

"Hey, ¡comparte!" gritó… Emmett.

"No puede, osito. Es solo para él." respondió Rosalie acariciando su brazo.

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar Emmett.

"Po que… ¿Cuándo has compartido cuando estás cazando, Emmett.?" preguntó Jasper.

"Cierto… muy cierto." dijo al fin 'captando'

"Bueno… Edward, ¿puedes acabar ya?" dijo Seth.

"Si… tenemos hambre y quiero pastel… de verdad." dijo Jacob.

"Ya terminé." dije lamiéndome los labios.

"Bueno, pues entremos." dijeron Jake y Seth al mismo tiempo entrando a la casa.

Todos excepto Bella lo siguieron al instante. "Vaya cumpleaños. Alice cada vez está más loca, ¿no?" le pregunté a mi esposa abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso.

"Si, esta muy loca. ¿te gustó tu regalo?" preguntó enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

"Claro.. Pero lo disfrutaré más esta noche." dije mordiéndole un poco el lóbulo de la oreja. "Y.. te pusiste de acuerdo con ¿Seth y Emmett?"

"Si. Lo siento, pero no podía darte todo yo sola."

"Esta bien, amor. La verdad no me molesta."

"Que raro cumpleaños, ¿no?" dijo de nuevo.

"Si, pero este fue el mejor de todos."

* * *

_Ok, ok, me gustaría decir unas palabras, pero me tengo que ir YA, y no regreso hasta mañana por que me iré a casa de mi papa a dormir, por que ya saben que mañana es el día del padre xD y me encantaría hacerle uno a Edward, pero, no tengo tiempo. y perdonenme si algo no se entiende o esta mal, plis no me culpen a mi! es cumpla de mi madre. x_x_

_Y pues, si quieren el lemmon después de esto, me avisan en Reviews, y por si acaso pongan la historia en __**alert**__ por que lo pondría como un segundo capitulo._

_Y mi mama ya me amenazo que ya deje la compu o me la quita ¬¬, así que, nos vemos! Plis dejen _**review!!**

_Atte. Iovs Cullen_


End file.
